


Many happy Returns

by malecdiwani



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec fandom
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dick Jace wayland, Good parent asmodeous, King Asmodeous, M/M, Prince Magnus Bane, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood, Wanted Jace wayland, alien Magnus Bane, malec fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecdiwani/pseuds/malecdiwani
Summary: Note: This fic is set in a time where aliens are known. And travelling to alien planets are common.Summary:Alec Lightwood loved his best friend Jace. No he really did, thats why he was happy when he visited him, after so many months of being god knows where and doing god knows what. He was a restless soul, roaming one planet to another, living a free life.But Alec was currently having second thoughts on his choice of best friend as he was running for his life from an entire army of Alien's ships, who just threatened to start war with Earth if they didn't get Jace Wayland.Daily update.5 chapters total.(Completed work)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Jace Wayland
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1

Alec Lightwood loved his best friend Jace. No he really did, thats why he was happy when he visited him, after so many months of being god knows where and doing god knows what. He was a restless soul, roaming one planet to another, living a free life.

But Alec was currently having second thoughts on his choice of best friend as he was running for his life from an entire army of Alien's ships, who just threatened to start war with Earth if they didn't get Jace Wayland. The ships chasing them were loaded with very high tech alien weapons. 

"What have you done Jace? We were staying here peacefully for ever since and all of a sudden you come and an entire alien troop is after our life! and threatening to destroy our planet."

"I am sorry about that Alec." Said the blond man who had definitely done something drastic.

They turned up to an alley an then entered in an abandoned warehouse.

"This is crazy. These people are just too much. I just saved their young prince's life from a loveless marriage."

"Just spit it out what ever the hell you have done, if you don't have a death wish and don't want having our skull blasted. What ever you have done, why not try apologizing and solving the matter in a civil way that didn't involve inter planet war."

" yes why not, they do look like they are here for talking."

"But why? How have you offended them?"

"Its just a broken deal."

Alec raised his left eyebrow, getting reaching his patience limit and kicked Jace on the feet, "Spill"

"Okay...okay.. I am telling you. The thing is I went to their planet Edom almost 4 years ago in search of an alien tech which I wanted at every price.

It was in the possession of the royal household. I asked them to name a price, but the damn aliens laughed at me, and refused to sell.

I tried every means to persuade them but the damn aliens didn't budge.

I spent a month there, trying to somehow buy that thing when I met his son Magnus. He fell in love with me at the first sight. 

I know women can't resist my charms but then I realised I understimated my handsome features.

So back to the point, I told him I am not into guys but he became so desperate that he made his father to force me to have engagement with him and set the wedding after three years and I had no other choice. His father king would have killed me."

"What the fuck I thought it would be a unfair bussiness deal but an engagement Jace!"

"Well I didn't have any other choice. Did I?"  
Look I am sorry Alec. Coming back on Earth wasn't a good plan. I didn't wanted you to be involve in all this madness."

"How come you never even bothered to tell me anything about it." hissed Alec as he tried to see out of the door if anyone was near them.

"I said I am sorry. I thought the crazy psycho alien may forget me or move on or something."

"Just fucking awesome. You know I thought you were coming back because you missed me. Who knew you broke a damn alien's heart an ran from your own wedding. Things couldn't get more adventurous than this, could they" glared Alec.

"Hey , it's not all my fault. What if you were in this situation and our someone were giving you two options either marry or die?" 

"Well I could have talked about my situation earlier with my best friend instead of making aliens running after them. But right now we should focus on how to get out of this hell. We can't stay here forever. They are everywhere."

"If they caught us I won't get out alive. That damn alien prince will surely kill him for offending him. Hey, don't you have some friends here ,Clary?? They can help us."

"Yeah sure lets drag her also in this madness." 

Suddenly the roof bursted open, the alien ships surrounding them from all four directions and the next thing they knew aliens had their guns aimed at their heads.

______________ 👑__________________


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter-2

" Jace Wayland of planet Earth, you are here by arrested under the charges of insulting the crown prince and royal family, breaking the promise, and running away from your duty." announced the armoured guard, which almost looked human except for his pointy ears.

"Good to see you too Meliorn. Long time no see."

"I wish I could say the same earthling, but sadly I can't lie." Sneered the guard Meliorn and ordered the fellow guards to arrest him.

"Sir, what should we do with this one?" Asked another one looking at Alec.

"Bring him along. He'll be a witness." Said green skinned man and having horns on head.

And the next thing they were knew, they were being dragged by the guards into a portal made by the green guy.

They landed in an open arena full of alien spectators which was actually the alien mother ship. Alien men started shouting and cheering like they were going to watch them being beheaded in public which they probably were going to considering there was an altar in the front with an ugly looking alien in cloak standing there looking like the hangman.

In the right of the altar was a throne, occupied by a yellow cat eyed alien , the king, who raised his hand and the crowd fell into silence.

He whispered something in the ears of a blue skinned alien man. Then he nodded and the guards started beating drums 🥁 in all the four direction of the arena like announcing the arrival of someone important.

"I am dead, I am so dead Alec.He is coming, the prince. That son of bitch will kill me for sure. Save me from him. Please." 

Alec turned from his brother's whining to look towards the portal which opened in the middle of arena. He mentally prepared himself to face the crazy bastard alien who forced his brother for marriage, kidnapped them from Earth, and was very possibly going to kill his brother in front of all these people in redemption. He was finally going to face that son of a b-

Holy Angel.

Nothing in the world could have prepared Alexander Gideon Lightwood for the sight in front of him. Alec felt his heart literally skipping a beat and then beating like crazy the next moment. He couldn't breathe.

The man in front of him was a other wordly sin. Smooth honey coloured skin with chocolate brown nipples peaking between the several gold necklaces he wore on his hairless chest, dark black hair painted red at tips _or were they permanent red _, pierced ear adorned with earcuffs, softest looking pink lips with golden green cat eyes sparkling like diamonds.__

__Alec licked his bottom lip to stop drooling as he glared at the tiger skin worn by the sinfully gorgeous man, covering him below his navel all the way to the knees, hiding his beauty. He was sure the alien would look even more beautiful without it. Alec knew which ones are the good ones.😉_ _

__The gorgeous man started walking forward towards them, and the sound of the hard punch on the right cheek of his brother made Alec come back to reality._ _

__"Not trying to run away any more dear! Oh I forgot you can't anymore. See that altar, everything is set. We all were waiting for you. Lets end this. Ragnor bring my machete."_ _

__Suddenly there came a blade🗡️ in the hands of the alien prince out of nowhere. which he was aiming towards Jace._ _

__"No don't." Before Alec knew his hands were on the prince's arms yanking him away from Jace._ _

__It was first time the gorgeous alien looked directly in his eyes. He looked more ethereal up close like a cute, innocent little kitten.The farthest thing from all evils but yet he was so determined to persecute his brother._ _

__"You can't do this. I will not let you touch my brother. You have to fight me first if you want him." there is nothing a brother's love can't make you do even challenging an revengeful alien prince in his own territory._ _

__He looked Alec up and down "Who are you Earthling? Are you challenging me for a duel?" His voice send shivers down Alec's spine._ _

__"I-I am Alexander Lightwood. His brother.And yeah I am challenging you. If I won Jace will go back home and if you won you can do with him as you please. What do say?"_ _

__The alien prince thought for a moment and looked towards his brother"Jace Wayland do you approve of this?"_ _

__" Yes-yes ofcourse I do."_ _

__Alec was confused why he asked for permission from his brother. May be it was an alien thing to ask a person whether he wanted to be saved or not._ _

__"Very well. But don't expect to go easy on you pretty boy."_ _

__

__________________⚔️__________________ _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter-3

The beautiful man in front of him took a fight position, looking right in his eyes and gestured with his painted and ringed fingers to attack first.

The last time someone invited him like that, he got laid. The man was a complete distraction. Jace must be blind or absolutely straight for running away from such a gorgeous man. If he was in Jace's place he would have bind this man to his bed for the rest of his life, and of course after disposing that red loin cloth with tiger skin to the farthest corner of the room.

As Alec was thinking that one momemt, in the other moment he was on the ground, pinned by the beautiful but not so delicate man.

"Feisty little thing aren't you" grumbled Alec as he flipped them, trapping the smaller man beneath him.

"Not so fast earthling" the gorgeous prince said as he hooked his feet on Alec shoulder and rolled them again trapping Alec's head between his thighs.

"Looks like no one told you how I made every dick headed men who challenged me to lick the dust."

"Do you a have a kink of praising yourself in these type of situations."

Finding the alien prince distracted, Alec unblocked his hold and turned him over.

Their little cat and mouse game continued on and on , one moment the ball was in Alec's ground and the next moment he was on the ground.

The fight was intense. They were both covered in sweat from head to toe , both panting.

Magnus was an experienced and skillful warrior. Alec was not so sure about his victory anymore.

His opponent did have a lithe body but he was much more practiced then him and the only reason Alec have not lost was thanks to his big strature.  
He wasn't going to last much longer, he knew.

"Comeon Alec just show him what you got." Jace clapped, cheering his best friend cum brother who was going hopeless.

Alec tried one more time with all the strength he have left. The golden green cat eyed prince got beneath Alec. His back was touching Alec's chest. And Alec's arms were around his middle trying to turn him. Whose back would hit the ground first will loose. However the prince was blocking his move easily.

In any moment he was going to make him lick the ground and kill his idiot brother.

But then suddenly, the smaller man lost his balance, and the force of Alec hand made him turn on his back and then Alec pinned him.

Pinned his back to the ground.

He won.

Alec won.

He knew he won 🏆 because his brother was screaming in joy the next moment, while Alec couldn't divert his eyes from the the golden green ones looking at him with.. adoration?? 

It couldn't be right. The man should be frustrated, after all he lost the fight, lost the opportunity to kill the man who ditched him on the wedding day. 

"Well well. That was... unexpected. Looks like earthlings are more powerful than they look.   
You have defeated my son in a fair fight. Now, as the King of Edom I declare that the engagement between my son, Prince Magnus Bane and Lord Jace Wayland is annulled under the laws of Edom.

"Thankyou.. er..y-your highness." Sighed Alec in relief.

"No need to thank us. You have earned it Lord Alec Lightwood. As per the customs of the Edom, you, winner of the fight, have the right to wish for anything that you want from us as a gift."

"I just ask you to grant forgiveness for all the actions of my brother and to free him of all the charges. Thats all."

"This wish of your can only be granted by my son as he is the one, most hurted by your brother."

"Granted." Said the prince, fullfilling his promise also giving him a smile.

Alec nodded and returned the smiling gesture" Thankyou your Majesty."

The alien prince walked towards him and grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt connected their lips after binding a diamond necklace around his neck.

"Looks like the history have repeated it self. I never thought my son will get his love in the second fight just like me and his father. I am so happy for you my dear boy. Congratulations my son and son in law Lord Lightwood."

"Thankyou father." blushed the alien prince.

Alec was so confused, "wait, what the fuck is going on?"

_______________❤️____💍_____❤️____________


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter-4

"Jace you bastard, pick up your phone."

"Hi Alec. How are you?"

"Are you gonna tell me why the alien prince is currently residing in my bed room. When all his people have left the earth.  
Not to mention his two bodyguards standing outside the gate."

"They aren't stopping you from entering your own bedroom are they?"

"No apparently they didn't have a problem in me entering the bedroom when their prince was changing."

"Ahh.. too much information man." 

"JACE. Tell me right now what is going on. I don't want to spend my night on the terrace of my apartment."

"Yeah look..I - uhm..I'm sorry, I lied slightly. I did not tell you the real story.

It is just when they refused to sell the tech, I was roaming the planet and I learned that the king was desperately in search for a spouse for his beloved child and as per the custom Edom's male only marry the male who defeats them. Its like a courting tradition. And its also biological i.e a strong mate means strong and healthy offsprings and before you tell me its absurd, you need to know that these aliens may all look like men but they are actually hermaphrodite i.e. they have both cock and pussy and they don't save separated gender like us.

So back to the point, Magnus didn't showed interest in getting married i.e he didn't challenged anyone for fight and all the eligible bachelors who wanted him, were very badly defeated by him.

And the king have lost all hope of getting his only son married, he was sure there was no one left in his planet to defeat his son, and his family line was going to be doomed when I showed up to his palace as the some noble lord from Earth and challenged him. 

I managed to win, but I have to give it to you, he wasn't this fierceful fighter back then. But I only engaged with him, and thanks to their dowry tradition, I got the tech and got out of there with the promise of returning after three years to get married.

"But you flew and they were searching you for almost a year."

"I would prefer hunting instead of searching. But yes, and now when you defeated the prince , it cancelled my engagement to Magnus and you made them release me free of all the charges as betrothal gift and put you in my place as Magnus's husband."

".... But he was going to kill you with that blade"

" Are you kidding.. I was his future husband... he was merely peforming the claiming ritual by gifting me his blade, though I have to say gifting a necklace is a more romantic way of claiming."

"Fuck you."

"No, i'll pass. You should do that to your husband who must be waiting for you. And be careful saying those words to another men, Edom's people are easily jealous and very possessive."

____________________💐________________________


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter-5

"Ahh"

"Ha.. Magnus slow down."

" Can't. F-feels so good."

Alec was currently laying on his bed naked while a devastatingly sexy alien was riding him vigorously. 

He as a complete gay man, was never a fan of vagina. But he now knew what a real heaven it is.  
Its unfair Earth's men weren't gifted with it not that he was slightly unsatisfied with the current identity using his body for pleasure.

It was opposite , Alec was hopeful for having a third round with him, pounding that juicy pussy of his husband.

Husband.

Yeah right. How did the things lead to this? He remembered comming back to his room to talk.

Yeah. The damn alien was standing near the window in his sheer red gown.

"Uhm.. Magnus."

The damn alien dropped the gown on the floor, revealing his smooth round ass.

"Yes darling."

"We-we-we n-need to talk."

"Are you a virgin my lord?"

"What no.. that's not what I meant. Its just everything happened too fast and I , we don't know each other."

"Well then we should not wait getting to know each other now Mr. Lightwood." With that the gorgeous alien turned around and Alec felt his body getting hot in nether regions.

"Fuck."

"Well thats the original plan darling."

____________😍__❤️__😍____________

The next day..

Alec was feeling content. As he opened his eyes feeling a warm wait on his shoulder and fingers playing with his chest hairs.

"Good morning"

"Good morning" smiled Magnus as he moved to his pillow still facing Alec.

"How are you feeling?"

" Impressed"

Alec blushed hard. He did'nt know what have gotten in him last night.

"And horny" replied Magnus as he grabbed Alec's hand and moved it over to his cock , down to his wet vagina.

"Ohh" moaned Alec as his digits got wet from the slick.

A part of him, the horny part of him wanted to move his fingers further inside but the rational part of him knew, if he did'nt talked now, he will never be able to.

" Magnus" he withdrew his finger and turned to his side , sitting on bed, and looked at Magnus.

" Uhm.. yes?"

"Are you happy with this marriage?"

"Why wouldn't I? I knew you were the one for me, since the moment I saw you. Although you fight good but you need more practice to defeat an Edomain. But don't worry, you will learn after we practice together."

" So you did fake loose. I knew it was not my luck."

"Now do'nt be sad my baby. Nobody ever lasted that long in fight with me than you did. Your brother who tricked me not included. But you, you were the best opponent I fought with. I did'nt just married you for your looks.  
And I may have faked loosing the fight but I really loose my heart to you.  
What about you? You are satisfied with this marriage right?"

" I am not gonna lie to you Magnus. I did'nt know what I was getting into. I... did'nt know about the marriage rituals.. the fight. My brother he tricked me, making me think you were his psycho ex fiance , who were going to kill him. I fought for my brother's life. I didn't knew it was a marriage fight."

Magnus was shocked. His jaw was open as he unconsciosly started covering himself.

"Hey" Alec cupped his jaw, " but I don't regret it. I do like you, and I want to be in a relationship with you, if you still want me that is."his tone and eye lowered.

The alien prince stood up from the bed and walked away.

" Alexander"

Alec looked up, ready to be rejected. 

" I am going to take a shower. You are welcome to join me." with that the alien prince went inside the bathroom, leaving the door ajar. 

( One hour later)

" Yes, I would to be in a relationship with you." Said the alien laying naked on the bed " but I have one condition."

" What?"

" I will kill your brother next time I saw him."

" Don't worry, I'll help you hide the body. " Grinned Alec, "but what do you say for one more round" asked Alec as got in the middle of Magnus's leg and gave him a long lick from cunt to the cock.

"Hng... Oh yes Alexander."

_____💗____T_h_e__E_n_d___💗____

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Kudos if you like. Let me know what you think of the story.


End file.
